


I'll Wait For You, Just Hold Me Close

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Sometimes, just being in love doesn't mean that you're ready to be together. Hinata Shoyo has always loved Kageyama and he's always known Kageyama loved him back but that they both needed to focus on their career first.Snapshots of the steps Hinata and Kageyama have taken to get to their first kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	I'll Wait For You, Just Hold Me Close

Shoyo was eighteen and it was the day before their final summer break when he had his first true heartbreak. He’d been waiting for Kageyama, waving off Tsukishima’s concerned frown and Yachi’s gentle touch. They’d seen the same thing he had, for the first time since the countless confessions started, Kageyama had actually accepted a letter from a girl.

It wasn’t like Shoyo was surprised, the girl had been cute and Kageyama was hot. He’d never dated before, always claiming that volleyball took up too much time, but when was a better time to give it a try than summer break? They only had practice and then Kageyama could spend the rest of the day with  _ her _ and he wouldn’t think about hanging out with Shoyo at all and-

“You look like you’re thinking about something stupid.” Kageyama’s voice ripped Shoyo from his own mental nightmare. Shoyo stared at him for a second, reaching for any sort of comeback to throw him off the scent of his own jealousy.

“Just thinking about you!” He chirped, dodging the swipe that came at his head with a laugh that came freely. “Don’t be a bully Yama-Yama-kun, you’ll make Yamaguchi mad and then he’ll order us off the court.”

“You’re the- You’re annoying!” Kageyama swiped at him again, aiming directly for the fluffy orange target that Shoyo called hair. Shoyo danced back, laughing again and trying to stuff the burning feeling in his chest away.

“Lotsa big words there, Tsukishima must be proud… Oh stop it, when are you going on your date?” Shoyo caught Kageyama’s hand, swiping back. They swatted at each other, both landing half hearted blows against the other. Kageyama froze as the words reached him, hand half tangled in Shoyo’s hair and tilted his head.

“I have a date? With who?”

“Ugh, Kageyama don’t you know what a confession is? Honestly. You don’t just  _ call _ them your girlfriend, this isn’t middle school, you actually have to date the poor girl.” Shoyo smacked the hand holding his hair gently and it released, revealing an extremely confused looking Kageyama. Of course it did. Of course Shoyo would have to be the one to explain to his crush how to date someone else.

This was Tsukishima-esque karma honestly.

“Okay so, Yama-kun-”

“Why would I date a girl?” Kageyama seemed genuinely confused, blinking rapidly at Shoyo like he was trying to think through the last few years. “I mean Yachi is cute but I don’t think she’s interested in me, and I don’t think I’m interested in her.”

“Wha- I’m not talking about  _ Yachi _ . I’m talking about the girl who just confessed to you! Ito-chan!”

Kageyama’s head just tilted further, blue eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“What about her?”

“I’m talking to a volleyball. Kageyama-yama-yama-kun,” Shoyo dodged the irritated swipe at his head, “you took her letter! She confessed! When are you going on a  _ date _ ?”

“She said that it would be rude to not read the letter first… so I read it. I’m not going on a date with her, I don’t even  _ know _ her. If I had to date anyone… I think you’re my only option.”

Shoyo didn’t manage to dodge the strike that time, nearly falling to the ground with shock alone before Kageyama’s hand grabbed his elbow and hauled him back up. Blue eyes stared at him, trying to pick him apart but seemingly unable too. It was the gentle squeeze and the soft concerned curl of Kageyama’s lip that finally dragged Shoyo back to himself.

“ _ Me _ ?” He squawked, flying backwards away from the burning touch as he mentally caught up on what had just happened. His elbow seemed so much colder than the rest of him. A half formed idea to blame Kageyama for something and burrow into his arms was making it hard to think. He didn’t care that the sun was glaring down at them whatsoever.

Kageyama glanced down at the hand that had been holding him, then up at Shoyo and nodded.

“Yeah, Yachi isn’t interested and I don’t think I like girls. Yamaguchi is nice but I think I scare him a lot, or atleast confuse him… And Tsukishima just isn’t my type.”

“And your type is….”

“Not a girl, not scared of me, and not Tsukishima…. Oh and someone I know.” 

Well. That figured.

Shoyo’s crush would only date him because literally no one else met that criteria.

“So you’d date me?” Shoyo blurted, wondering if he was hoping that Kageyama would say something else or if he just really wanted to break his own heart.

“Wha- this isn’t a confession runt! I’m just saying if I  _ had _ to date someone you’re the only option. Besides, we have to think about volleyball dumbass. What are you even upset about? Do you  _ want  _ to date me?” Kageyama’s head tilted again, nose scrunched slightly and more than a little confusion in his eyes. If Hinata was paying more attention, he might have said Kageyama was worried about him. “You’re going to Brazil, what’s the point?”

With the grace of an eighteen year old suffering his first heartbreak, Shoyo stamped his foot down and spun away. He sucked in a breath, mentally admitting to himself that he had known better after all, and flipped Kageyama off before bolting.

“As if I want to date you! I’m never going to date a bully like Kageyama!”

“Wha- Dumbass! Don’t run away from me.”

  
  
  


“Okay, I’m sorry. How many times do I have to apologize, Kageyama?” Twenty-two year old Hinata Shoyo poked at his best friend’s stomach before he burrowed further into his thin jacket to hide from the January chill. Kageyama smirked over at him, eyes bright as he turned to his teammate, completely comfortable in only a windbreaker and jeans. Internally Shoyo was cursing, wondering if he’d get away with shoving his frosty fingertips into Kageyama’s shirt for warmth.

“How many times has he said sorry?” He asked, leaving Shoyo to grumble at Hoshiumi’s laugh. Atleast Hoshiumi was also bundled up, looking almost like a marshmallow, that made Shoyo feel a little bit better about hating the cold.

“Mm thirteen I think?”

“Let’s go with another thirteen then.” Kageyama’s smirk didn’t leave his face even as he looked back at Shoyo.

For the first time, but far from the last, Shoyo regretted ever letting Miya Atsumu be alone with Kageyama. He knew better than to believe Miya’s excuses that Ushijima of all people was teaching Kageyama how to have an attitude. Now Kageyama was  _ insufferable. _

It wasn’t even just his attitude, it was that somehow in the three years since Shoyo had left Kageyama had managed to not only get  _ hotter _ but also indescribably  _ cuter. _

Tsukishima insisted that Shoyo was probably just suffering from too much sun and that a six foot two tall athlete suffering from perpetual scowls was never cute. Shoyo didn’t bother to tell Tsukishima that he could be cute when he got excited, it wasn’t worth getting kicked out of the house until Yachi came home.

Before, atleast Kageyama ran his mouth too much and Shoyo could ignore the near constant curl of affection in his chest. Now Kageyama had calmed down and figured out how to  _ use _ that smirk.

It was bad for Shoyo’s heart, and he still found himself loving it.

“Yama-Yama-Kun! I’m sorry I said I’d never date you, take me on a date.” Shoyo complained, shoulder bumping Kageyama over a step. “I’m hungry and you invited me all the way here and we’re just standing here. I’m cold.. and hungry, feed me.”

“You only want to date me for food? Why don’t you call Oikawa-San, I’m sure he’d be more than happy to take you on a date. Shouldn’t you be focusing on volleyball and not dating?” There was an edge to his voice, a slight curl of his lip and a flattening of his gaze that told Shoyo all he needed to know.

Shoyo had to actually bite back a laugh, wondering if Kageyama knew how well he showed his emotions nowadays. Not to mention the idea of asking Oikawa, who was halfway across the world, to fly out to him just for a date was ridiculous.

Not that Oikawa would say no or that Shoyo wouldn’t ask if he wanted to, but he wanted  _ Kageyama _ . He’d just have to get that through his thick skull eventually. First though, he needed to even the playing field.

“Maybe I will ask Tōru-kun.” Shoyo pulled the first name out and giggled when Kageyama’s nose scrunched again. “And then you can ask Atsumu-san, just like at the last Olympics and maybe we can double date. Or maybe you know a closet for some private time.”

Kageyama flushed instantly, glaring at Hoshiumi when he wolf-whistled. The shorter spiker didn't seem to care, grinning widely at both of them and watching the verbal sparring match with a little too much pleasure.

“He  _ said _ he wasn’t going to talk about it.” Kageyama hissed, swatting at Shoyo half heartedly. Shoyo batted the hand away with ease, bouncing closer to grin widely up at him.

“Kageyama-yama-kun. Atsumu-San kissed  _ the  _ hottest single athlete,  _ and  _ he likes to brag. Next time you make out with someone in a closet, try to kiss someone who can actually keep a secret.”

“Make it to the Olympics then.” Kageyama shot back, the blush slowly crawling back down his neck even as Shoyo blossomed red.

Had he just-

They would-

Kageyama wanted to-

Shoyo groaned in frustration, elbowing Kageyama when he caught the amused smirk creeping onto his face. Pretty blue eyes slid over Shoyo’s face, like Kageyama was memorizing what he saw, and it just made the blush worse. It was completely unfair for Kageyama to use his crush against him. Was it even a crush at this point, honestly? Or was Shoyo doomed to be in love forever with this smirky unbelievably adorable setter who was actually an asshole?

“Hoshiumi-san, why don’t we leave Kageyama here, then me and you can take Hirugami-san on a date ourselves? We can go get  _ shumai?” _ Shoyo danced in front of Kageyama, yanking the zipper down before he was on Hoshiumi’s other side. 

Hoshiumi hummed, thinking about it as Kageyama struggled to get his jacket closed again and glowered at the two wing spikers. Hoshiumi pulled his hands up to his chin, tapping it as he hummed louder and deliberately held off his answer.

“Okay! C’mon, Shoyo! I’m sure Sachiro wouldn’t mind an extra boyfriend, and it means extra love for Kotaro.” Hoshiumi chirped, patting himself down for his phone.

Shoyo turned to stick his tongue out at Kageyama, only to yelp as his world went dark and something covered his face. He swiped at it, screaming a little more than he would willingly admit too, and found it to be cloth. It slid under his fingertips as he pulled it away, recognizing the blue design of Kageyama’s windbreaker. To his left, Hoshiumi looked beyond ecstatic and was nearly vibrating. On his right, Kageyama wasn’t even looking at him.

“You’re going to  _ freeze,” _ Shoyo said immediately, moving to hand it back. Kageyama took it.

Then tossed it over his head again. Shoyo squawked at his vision going dark again, yanking the jacket off and glowering at the setter.

“It’s only fifty degrees, these clothes are fine, you’re the dumbass who went and moved somewhere hot. Put it on before you die and really don’t make it to the Olympics.” Kageyama snipped back at him, the barest hint of pink on his ears that was steadily spreading down his neck.

Shoyo rolled his eyes at his dramatics and shoved the jacket back at him, trying to manhandle Kageyama’s arm into the sleeve.

“Look! You’re already cold, Kageyama put your jacket on-” Shoyo didn’t have a moment to shout as a hand clamped onto his wrist and dragged him forward.

Kageyama's eyes pinned Shoyo in place as he snatched the jacket from Shoyo. He reached behind the wing spiker and gently laid the jacket over his shoulders, pulling it forward. He waited, uncharacteristically patient and tugged the edges twice until Shoyo blinked back to himself.

Numbly, Shoyo wiggled his arms into the jacket. He couldn’t do anything more than keep his eyes on Kageyama’s as they focused on zipping the jacket up. Ice blue flicked up to meet Shoyo, softening with the absolute  _ gentlest _ smile Shoyo had ever seen on anyone. He stepped forward at a third tug, wondering if it would be too desperate to ask Kageyama to kiss him.

_ Come on you idiot, _ he thought at Kageyama,  _ kiss me, this is the perfect time to kiss me. _

“I’m not  _ cold, _ dumbass.” Kageyama said instead, flicking Shoyo’s nose.

_ Well, _ Shoyo sighed internally, _ atleast he’s still  _ my _ Kageyama _ .

“You don’t have to manhandle me. I was  _ trying _ to look out for you. You look cold.” Shoyo shot back. He blinked as Kageyama’s ears turned pink again. Kageyama’s eyes shot away to glower down the street instead, flicking Shoyo’s nose once more.

A second later, the hand dropped to the bottom of the jacket and pulled Shoyo back into his first spot beside him. Long fingers danced at the end of the cloth before Kageyama seemed to steel himself and wrapped his arm around Shoyo’s waist and pulled him into his side.

“There, now neither of us will be cold. You don’t need to date Sachiro-san to be warm.”

Shoyo opened his mouth to tell him that this didn’t make any sense, when Kageyama’s arm tightened to keep him close. Then the pieces fell together. The blush, the jealousy, the admonishment, the jacket, the hold.

_ Oh. _

Was his first thought, then

_ Kageyama Tobio, you idiot, you could have just said. _

Shoyo sighed fondly, wondering how Kageyama managed to get anything done without him around. Honestly, if Shoyo wasn’t around to translate and understand him, Kageyama would probably just end up waddling around holding onto Ushijima or Atsumu’s jacket.

Actually that was an incredibly cute mental image.

“Fine, but you’re buying dinner, I beat you here remember? You owe me Yama-yama-kun.” Shoyo chirped, leaning around him slightly and resting his head on his chest to look at Hoshiumi.

The wing spiker looked absolutely giddy, giving Shoyo two thumbs up with a bounce.

“I’m so proud of you Kageyama!” He chirped, before spinning and waving his hand enthusiastically at a form down the street. “Sachiro-kun! You won’t  _ believe _ what just happened!”

Without even a goodbye, Hoshiumi bolted down the street and up into the man’s arms.

“You better not think about letting me go, Kageyama. I’m gonna be right here forever.” Shoyo promised, wondering if the double meaning went over Kageyama’s head. The answer was probably, but Shoyo didn’t mind. He’d wait until Kageyama was ready.

He missed the fond look Kageyama gave him, pulling his best friend down the street.

  
  


“Ka-Kageyobio,” Shoyo chirped, more than a touch tipsy as Kageyama pulled him out of the restaurant.

“Yes?” Kageyama hummed amusedly, reaching down to wipe a spot of risotto from Shoyo’s mouth.

Shoyo was immediately distracted by the slide of Kageyama’s skin over his lip, swallowing nervously. He licked his lips, tracing Kageyama’s name out with a breath before shaking his head and smiling up at him.

“I like your teammates! Can’t say I really like wine much, ‘tswhy I don’t drink at home.”

“They liked you too, but they think you’re a baby lightweight.” Kageyama told him, letting Shoyo grope down his arm until he found Kageyama’s hand and squeezed it.

“I am not a baby lightweight.” Shoyo whined with a yank on Kageyama’s arm and fell against him, nuzzling the limb affectionately. “I just don’t drink, ‘n I’m not as… big as you… Yama-Yama!”

Kageyama pulled them down the street, taking Shoyo’s bounciness in turn. He didn’t even sway when Shoyo leapt into the air, still holding tightly onto his hand.

“If you keep shouting my name I’m putting you on the first flight out of here, shut up.”

“You  _ like it _ when I say your name,” Shoyo insisted, but quieted his voice, “take me home, Kageyama.”

“Where do you think we’re going? Your hotel’s just down the street. How drunk are you-”

“ _ No. _ ” Shoyo groaned, rolling his eyes at Kageyama’s wrinkled nose. “Your house, Yama-yama.”

“You want to see where I live? Really?” Kageyama blinked confusedly at him, head tilting in that adorable gesture Shoyo had never been able to not love.

“Is Kageyama afraid that I’m going to see how much he likes me and how proud he is of me? I bet you have posters from all of my games- Oh! Do you have pictures of Tsukki?”

“I don’t have pictures of Tsukishima! I only have the volleyball magazine issues, thank you very much.” Kageyama huffed, rolling his eyes at Shoyo’s giggle. “I thought it was clear how much I liked you anyways.”

Well, Shoyo could admit that it had become a lot more obvious now that Kageyama had started  _ caring _ about the meaning of his words. Shoyo knew Kageyama liked him, and he liked Kageyama but Kageyama didn’t want to think about dating right now.

“Mmm, sometimes. C’mon, I want to see your house, and I miss your plants.” Shoyo said, before he leaned his head on his shoulder and pressed against him, trying his best to be cute. He fluttered his eyes, grinning when Kageyama rolled his eyes in fond annoyance.

“My plants don’t miss you, they do better without someone breathing on them like a weirdo.” Yet, he turned down the next street, away from the hotel.

They walked in silence, Shoyo occasionally humming when he got bored and wondering about the differences between the salty air here and the one in Brazil. When they finally came to a string of apartments, Shoyo felt more or less himself. He let go of Kageyama’s hand so he could poke at his stomach instead, laughing at the grumble and glare he received.

“Kageyama-kun is  _ so _ grown up now, you didn’t get us lost once.” Shoyo teased and smushed his body against Kageyama’s arm so he couldn’t be smacked. “Suga-san would  _ cry.” _

“Shut _ up.  _ I’ve been here a year, I’m not that bad.”

Shoyo sucked in a breath before deciding to be kind and not point out that he was pretty bad.

He chirped out an agreement, looking over the building before Kageyama pulled him inside and up into the apartment. The moment his shoes were off, Shoyo shot into the house, barely managing to get the slippers on.

“Aww, did you guys miss me?” He cooed to the shelf of plants, carefully examining one that looked slightly wilted. “Kageyama! Are you bullying your plants?”

“Shut up, you kept me out of the house, they’re used to being watered by now. He’s just dramatic.”

“Shh, don’t listen to him, you’re still my favorite.” Shoyo told the peace lily, gently patting the soil to check that it was actually dry. “I’m going to get you some water since  _ someone _ is being mean.”

“Next time I’m not letting you into my house.” Kageyama said, before calling out directions to the small watering pot. He slipped around Shoyo’s bouncing and picked up a cactus, moving it to the shelf below the others.

Shoyo ignored his grumbling, making his way further into the house to find the kitchen and the watering pot before making his way over to water the lily.

He was just finishing when he noticed a picture frame on the end table under the plant shelves. He glanced at Kageyama, making sure he was busy, before moving over to paw a few magazines to the side so he could see it better.

“Aww, you did frame the picture from third year. You do love us!” Shoyo cooed and picked it up carefully, a smile already on his lips. It was the same one he had on his phone and he wondered if he could get a hug out of Kageyama to get rid of the wave of affection building in his chest.

“Of course I did.” Kageyama’s voice sounded directly behind him, and a moment later Shoyo could feel the heat of his body on his back. “I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“You also said you didn’t see the point in putting pictures up around the house, since you weren’t home much anyways.”

“Well yeah,” Kageyama’s breath slid over Shoyo’s ear as he reached around to hold the frame himself, “but  _ you do.” _

Kageyama’s voice was fond, soft and affectionate. It was doing things to Shoyo’s heart and he couldn’t stand it. 

Actually, he loved it. He loved the rush of adoration and the urge to cuddle into Kageyama’s chest. He loved being able to see this side of his best friend, being able to know how much they meant to each other.

Shoyo loved him.

He flopped back, making Kageyama take his weight and internally grumbling about Kageyama barely moving. He tilted his head up and let his lips push out in a soft pout.

“You have to stop being cute, it’s bad for my health.” Shoyo said quietly, letting his voice pitch with the barest hint of a whine and trying not to laugh at the flood of pink across Kageyama’s cheeks. Kageyama’s eyes fell to the floor, then the wall, then to the photo as he tried not to react to Shoyo’s words.

“Shut up.” He finally croaked, gently replacing the picture frame in it’s spot.

Shoyo laughed, bright and cheery. One day he’d be able to tell Kageyama how he felt, when Kageyama was ready. Until then, he had a reputation as a menace to uphold.

He swung around, barely avoiding Kageyama’s face, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kageyama still didn’t stumble at the weight, but his hands moved on their own to settle on Shoyo’s waist. A single raised eyebrow started a giggling fit and Shoyo realized he probably wasn’t as sober as he thought he was.

“Kageyama-yama-yama-yama-” He repeated the name until Kageyama squeezed his hips hard enough to make him yelp. “Okay! I just wanted to say something.”

“Yeah. Something annoying.”

“Your attitude isn’t helping anything.” Shoyo stuck out his tongue, joy bubbling in his stomach at the absolutely fond look of irritation. Only Kageyama could pull off such a dirty look and still look happy as he could be.

“I think you have been seeing Oikawa-san too much, you’re starting to sound like him. It’s annoying. You’re annoying.”

“I  _ just _ wanted to say something, there’s no need to be  _ rude Yama-yama.” _ Shoyo gasped before he blinked at his own words.

Okay.

He did sound a lot like Oikawa after drinking. That was a weird thing to find out, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that information. Oikawa would probably find it hilarious though, Kageyama looked like he was going to shake Shoyo back to himself if he didn’t stop.

Shoyo swung to the side, making Kageyama turn to keep both of them from toppling over, until Kageyama’s back was to the wall.

“Quit it. What did you want to say?” Kageyama sighed, blue eyes staring Shoyo down.

He could get lost in those eyes, it wouldn’t take much at all. Hell, he wanted to more than anything else at the moment. But he had a better plan.

“I just wanted to thank you.” Shoyo said, his voice soft and gentle like he was talking to a baby bird. His grin softened, only the slightest curve of his lips left as Kageyama blinked at him.

“For what?”

“Letting me use the blue controller for Mario Kart.” Shoyo chirped and let go, easily ripping from Kageyama’s grip and dashing across the room towards the switch.

“Wh- You little shit, get back here.” Kageyama dove for his legs, but it was too late as Shoyo held the controller aloft.

“First touch rules, better luck next time.”

“Sleep with one eye open tonight.” Kageyama growled, pinching Shoyo’s cheek at his laugh. Shoyo swiped his hand away with another laugh and held out the green controller.

“C’mon Yoshi, let’s play.”

The television played softly in the background, the words almost muted but murmuring just enough. If Shoyo concentrated, he could imagine he was at home, right by the sea.

Vaguely, a fleeting thought that he didn’t latch onto, he wondered when Brazil had become Home and when Japan had become just another place to visit. He wondered if that warm settled feeling in his bones as he lay beside Kageyama, head on his chest and fingers tracing out meaningless nothing, was also home. Maybe it was the start of home, or maybe it had always been and they’d just never looked for it.

Kageyama shifted on the couch, head turned enough to watch whatever Italian show was on, his arm wrapped tightly around Shoyo’s waist to keep him from falling off. He didn’t even complain about his neck as he lifted his head enough to rest his chin on Shoyo’s head.

Neither of them could really say  _ how _ they’d ended up like this, Kageyama on his back and Shoyo curled up half on Kageyama’s chest. Their legs tangled under the blanket Kageyama had brought out at Shoyo’s complaint of the cold nights of spring. They weren’t complaining now though, completely at ease with the firm pressure of another human against them.

Shoyo’s fingers traced another senseless design when Kageyama jolted, hot air brushing back Shoyo’s hair.

“Hinata.” He grumbled and shifted. Shoyo hummed, sliding a finger over his stomach, and waited for him to continue.

_ “Hinata.” _ Kageyama snapped a little louder, another snort coming from him a second later. 

Shoyo rolled his eyes, assuming he hadn’t been heard, and hummed out a questioning noise again. His nail had just slid over his ribs when Kageyama jolted.

_ “Shoyo.”  _ He nearly squeaked it out and Shoyo blinked. He wiggled two of his fingers over his ribs again curiously. Kageyama yelped his name again, this time the laugh escaping and his free hand coming up to clamp down Shoyo’s.

“You’re  _ ticklish, _ oh my god,” Shoyo crowed sleepily, laughing even as the arm holding him on the couch squeezed him. It pressed his face into Kageyama’s chest, hard enough to muffle his laugh.

“Shut up.”

_ “No, _ Kageyama, that's so cute, I can’t believe I didn’t know sooner.” Shoyo chuckled against the hard muscle, tickling at his ribs until Kageyama couldn’t hold him hostage anymore.

Shoyo sat up immediately, managing to get both hands onto Kageyama’s side and digging his fingers in. Kageyama let out a peal of laughter, trying to swipe his hands off but quickly being batted away.

It was, without a single doubt, the most beautiful thing Shoyo had ever heard. Forget the sound of volleyballs or cheering or even the beach, this was one memory that would not be going anywhere.

Finally, the setter managed to sit up and wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s waist. Kageyama twisted and shoved him into the space between him and the couch.

Effectively pinned, Shoyo couldn’t do much more than whine and wiggle his fingers uselessly.

“Why is it, every time you’re cute, you have to bully me. I’m only going to tell everyone on the team and then everyone I know. You’re so mean.” Shoyo teased, scrunching up his nose when Kageyama snorted in amusement.

“Why is it, that every time you stop moving, you become even more annoying?” Kageyama shot back and rolled his eyes when Shoyo stuck out his tongue childishly.

“If I wasn’t annoying, you wouldn’t love me. It’s why I’m your favorite.”

Kageyama snorted but he didn’t deny it, letting go with one arm to pat at his side. He kept Shoyo pinned, very happily, with his chest until he found the remote and turned off the TV.

“Go to sleep, dumbass, you wanted to get up early to meet Asahi-san and Noya-san right?” Kageyama said pointedly as he closed his eyes.

“Oh right… You’re not going to move to your bed then?” Shoyo asked after a moment, one hand snaking its way up to pull the blanket over both of them.

“I’m fine right here… Are you uncomfortable?” Dark ocean blue eyes met orange, concern scrawled across Kageyama’s face.

Shoyo burrowed in, tugging the blanket between them so it cocooned around both of their shoulders. A moment later he curled his fingers into Kageyama’s shirt and pressed his forehead just under Kageyama’s chin.

“Nope, I’m fine.”

“Kageyama.” Shoyo murmured, hesitating to see if Kageyama was still awake.

A moment later, a hum came from the chest pressing against him, fingers twitching on his hip curiously.

“You called me Shoyo.”

“I did.” Kageyama agreed, more than one silent question in his soft and sleepy voice.

“... I’m going to call you Tobio, and if you complain I’m going to call you an asshole.”

The laugh shook Shoyo, quiet and breathy but sincere. He burrowed closer, almost aching with want to hear another.

“Okay, Shoyo.” Tobio murmured against his hair, his voice purring out the name like he’d been saying it for years.

This man was going to absolutely kill Shoyo, he was certain.

With a noise of agreement, Shoyo burrowed back into Tobio’s chest, ready to sleep.

“Shoyo?” Tobio whispered, even softer than Shoyo had.

“Yeah?”

“You’re going back to Brazil at the end of the year right?” There was an edge to his voice that Shoyo couldn’t quite pick apart. He’d have to wait for Tobio to reveal his actual question.

“Mmhmm, my contract with the Black Jackals ends in August… Romero already reached out to me, so did Asas São Paulo. Starting October, I’m with them. ‘Course I’ll have to come back almost immediately for the National Team, but we’ll deal with that when we get there.” Shoyo explained, catching a yawn before it could blow hot air all over Tobio’s chest and irritate him.

“... Are you sure about leaving? I thought you liked the Black Jackals, you adapted well to Atsumu-san’s sets.” Again, that edge slid over Tobio’s voice but the secret question was becoming a little more clear. If Shoyo was more awake, he would have caught on immediately but the warmth of Tobio’s hold and his own internal clock was working against him.

“I like them. It’s been amazing playing with all of them, especially with Bokuto-san again… But it’s not like you and Atsumu-san are the only ones who can set for me, and Rio is  _ home _ . I miss the ocean and the people.” Shoyo admitted quietly, and he realized he had never admitted it outloud. “I miss Pedro, Heitor and Nice, and I want to meet their kids.”

“Ah… Are you going to do what Oikawa did?” The pieces clicked and Shoyo breathed out a chuckle.

“No. Brazil is amazing, but when I retire I intend to have another place to call home. Better than any country.”

The confused crinkle of Tobio’s nose was nearly audible after knowing him for seven years. Shoyo let him stew for a few more heartbeats, taking the time to wonder if there was a way to move his own head to listen to Tobio’s as he fell asleep.

“Specifically with my favorite setter.” Shoyo added, fingers playing with the shirt they were tangled with. This could be pushing boundaries, but he didn’t think it was. Maybe before tonight, maybe before Tobio made the choice to call him by his first name and hold him. They weren’t together, probably not even close, but this wasn’t a game of ‘Does he like me back?’ It was a long journey of ‘When will we both be ready to take this step?’

“Your favorite setter?” Tobio asked and this time he shifted, the arm that had been resting on Shoyo’s hip suddenly tightening almost subconsciously.

Shoyo pulled back, trying not to laugh and hurt Tobio’s feelings. The moment he saw the pout, pretty blue eyes wide and lips curved unhappily, Shoyo couldn’t do anything but giggle. He reached out even as Tobio blinked, offended. Shoyo gently patted his cheek, letting his palm fall until it lay on Tobio’s jaw and Shoyo could stroke his thumb over the soft skin of his cheekbone.

“You, dummy.” He flicked Tobio’s nose for safe measure, dragging him rather forcefully from any sort of anxious thoughts that had started to pile in his mind.

Tobio didn’t care much for social interaction, most of the time he just didn’t understand it and didn’t care to. Shoyo didn’t mind picking up the slack and letting him know when he went too far, but there were moments when Tobio showed how much he cared. He tried, with their team, he was always trying with his friends. Even now, there was a lingering fear that he would say the wrong thing or push the wrong button and find himself alone. It didn’t come out often.

But quiet moments like these, where only the night could hear your secrets, it bared its fangs. Even if it was in Yachi’s apartment, laughing with the others. Sometimes it showed when they were meeting for New Years with the rest of the team, when he’d say something without thought and find himself frozen until they reached out to remind him of their promise.

They knew Kageyama Tobio. They loved him, awkwardness and all. They knew when to cut him off and when to let him talk. They’d always be right there when they needed him. The team had promised it at graduation, and none of them would ever break it.

“Oh… Thought you might have meant Oikawa-san.” Tobio finally admitted and the embarrassed purse of his lips was almost too cute to ignore.

“Oikawa-san is a  _ very  _ good setter,” Shoyo admitted, “but he’ll never be my favorite. S’all you.”

“Oh.”

“Mmhmm, you could have just asked.” Shoyo murmured, giving Tobio’s cheek a final stroke and suppressing the urge to ask for a kiss too. This was far enough for today.

He pulled his arm back and before Tobio could even look like he missed Shoyo’s touch, Shoyo buried his nose against the setter’s collarbone.

“One day, this’ll be home… Until then, I’m going to be in Brazil, but I promise to come if you ask… And I’ll let you come over anytime you want.” Shoyo said against his skin, holding Tobio’s shirt again. Tobio shifted just enough to hold Shoyo with one arm, nose pressed against his hari.

“If you don’t, I’ll call you an asshole.” Tobio said softly, voice thick with emotion and sleep.

“Mmhmm, good night Tobio.”

It was just at the barest hint that the sun had started to color the sky, when Tobio was awoken by a stirring on his chest. Sometime in the night he’d rolled onto his back and Shoyo had taken advantage by splaying completely over him. Now the redhead was trying to slip off and after a moment, finally managed to untangle from the blanket.

Tobio grabbed the blanket, and tossed himself onto his side. He burrowed into the couch, body freezing now that Shoyo’s heat and pressure were gone. He wondered if it would be too much to follow after him and hold on until he was actually awake.

He dozed, listening to the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. When it opened again but he didn’t feel anyone trying to climb back in, he rolled over to see if Shoyo had decided to just lay on the floor.

He blinked at the sight of Shoyo in front of the window, legs crossed in front of him and eyes shut towards the sun.

Shoyo had told him about his new meditation practice, but Tobio had never actually seen it in person much less thought he woke up at six am to do it. Even Tobio tried to sleep in until six-thirty.

Granted, Tobio would probably get lost if he got up any earlier and the sun wasn’t up to help him find his way home.

Tobio rolled over on the couch, laying so he could watch Shoyo through half-lidded eyes. He let himself fade back into sleep, rolling between resting on his day off or watching Shoyo and dragging this moment of peace longer and longer.

Who knew how much time would pass before they could have another moment like this?

Today was Shoyo’s last day, and he was leaving at midnight. There wouldn’t be another night in Tobio’s arms. Not for a while. Maybe years.

Tobio wanted Shoyo, wanted to wake up to see him greeting the sun every morning.

Tobio wanted to dedicate himself to volleyball, no distractions and no weaknesses.

They were opposing wants, but for now Tobio knew volleyball was the most important thing for both of them. Tobio didn’t think he could fall in love with anyone else, or if he did he couldn’t commit himself to them the same way he did Shoyo. He was Shoyo’s partner, best friend, rival. Even if they never became lovers, Tobio knew Shoyo was the only one.

He’d learned that a long time ago and even four years out of high school, the feeling had never waned. Even as he and Shoyo grew together and apart and learned each other all over again, there wasn’t a doubt. Not for this.

Sometimes he wondered if that was a bad thing, if that was something he should regret. He wouldn’t be surprised if he did falling in love wrong too, but he liked his way. He didn’t mind waiting and Shoyo had promised to always be there so Tobio didn’t think Shoyo minded either.

“You’re thinking too loud, Tobio.” Shoyo’s voice broke Tobio from his own mind, and the setter sat up with a pop of his back.

“You’re not thinking at all.” He said back, unable to pull up the usual snap as his voice slid into a smooth and soft rumble. Shoyo just laughed, and Tobio knew he was smiling small and gentle.

“That’s the point of meditation, sweetie, letting yourself relax.”

Tobio was almost certain that the affectionate nickname was meant as a tease, but he didn’t care enough to fight back.

“Should I leave you alone for a while?” He finally said, when the sun started to peak over the horizon and slid to bathe Shoyo in golden light. If Tobio were religious he might have wondered if Shoyo had been a god or an angel, but he wasn’t so he just let himself admire the strong and gorgeous lines of Shoyo’s form in pure light.

“Mmm… Not too long. I’ll be done in a few.” Shoyo promised, turning his head just enough for Tobio to see the smile. He was beautiful. Tobio might tell him one day.

Shoyo’s eyes slid shut again with contentment and he turned back around, the air around him seeming to radiate calm and quiet.

Tobio watched him, unable to pull away for longer than he’d admit. Finally, though, he managed to stand and make his way into the kitchen.

Tobio almost didn’t hear Shoyo enter the kitchen, too busy scooping food onto plates. He heard the clatter of the chair at the last moment, before warm arms slid around him. A firm chest pressed against his back and a head nuzzled at his shoulder, a happy hum coming from the wing spiker.

“Coffee.” Shoyo purred, aggressively rubbing his head on Tobio’s back again.

“Dumbass.” Tobio said fondly, glancing over his shoulder to find soft orange eyes peeking up at him. “You like coffee then?”

“Mmhmm, when I don’t have to make it.” Shoyo smiled brightly up at him, before his eyes shut again.

Affection welled up in Tobio’s chest, almost too much to control. Shoyo hadn’t been talking nonsense the night before, this was home or would be. Waking up together, pressed against each other even for the most basic of reasons, because they wanted to be. A place where Tobio could give in and see just how loud he could get Shoyo to laugh by kissing over his face. A place where they could spend the next eighty years learning each other every day.

“Good thing I’ve been in Italy for a while then.” Tobio finally said, turning back around to pick up the plates. He kicked a foot back lightly to nudge Shoyo off and moved to the table to lay down their plates, the coffee already steaming beside their chairs.

“Asahi-san said they wanted to meet at eight, right?” Shoyo asked through a mouthful of food as he took his own seat. Tobio hummed in agreement, wondering if he’d always been distracted by the way Shoyo’s shirts held onto his arms or if it was new.

Either way, he’d have to add it to his ever growing list of ‘Things Shoyo needs to stop doing so I can actually function.’

“So, that means we have… an hour until then.” The hum made Tobio pause, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Yes?” He said slowly, watching the slow crawl of pink over Shoyo’s neck.

Cute. Shoyo was annoyingly, endlessly cute.

“Well… I was just thinking... You should show me around.” Shoyo said, shoving another bite into his mouth when Tobio raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, you usually take a morning run around now right? Don’t do that, show me Italy, c’mon. I want to see Italy how you see it.”

Another hour like this was all Tobio could ask for.

“Sure, Shoyo, sure.”

  
  


They’d lost the Olympics.

Tobio had come to terms with that fact before Aran helped carry him out without putting pressure on his ankle. He’d come to terms the moment he felt the bone twist under the pressure of his jumping body, millimeters from the ball he was supposed to set. Shoyo was already in the air, Aran was in the middle of jumping, Ushijima was too far away, Yaku was on the bench and Hyakuzawa was still recovering from getting the ball to Tobio.

The entire world had slowed down as he felt his ankle give before he was even in the air. He saw Hinata’s face, eyes wide and scared when he realized something was wrong. On the other side of the net, Oikawa hadn’t even bothered to jump and as Tobio fell he knew Oikawa knew the ball was never going to be touched.

It fell with a resounding thud behind Tobio, before he struck the ground and pain blossomed from his head. The first hands to grab him, weren’t his coaches like he expected. He flicked open his eyes to see Oikawa over him, looking more than a little concerned.

“Tobio-chan, I am trying to enjoy winning could you  _ not?” _ Oikawa hissed, but his fingers were gentle as he lifted Tobio’s head up. “Can you stand? Any dizziness? Confusion?”

“No, I’m fine, just help me up. I can hear Shoyo about to cry.” Tobio grunted and Oikawa grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and steadying him immediately.

Maybe it was weird for Oikawa to be holding him up, but the rest of the Argentinian team had moved to the net too looking worried. It wasn’t like anyone wanted to see anyone else hurt, they were all here to play volleyball after all. Once the Olympics ended they would be scattered across the world again and join other teams, so perhaps even now with the pride of their countries on the line, their first concern was a fellow player.

Still, it was a little strange to have his old senpai hold him up after trying to beat each other over a net for the last hour and a half.

Shoyo did look like he was about to cry, as he bounced from foot to foot in front of Ushijima and Hyakuzawa. He looked simultaneously frustrated and scared. Tobio half expected to be smacked for worrying him but Shoyo reached up to his face instead. Gentle fingers slid through his hair, patting at the slightly bruised skin of his head.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Shoyo whispered softly, before the arrival of Iwaizumi broke up the moment.

“Thanks, Oikawa.” Tobio murmured as his weight was transferred to Aran instead as Iwaizumi directed the rest of the team off the court.

“I’ll see you on the court again, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said with a half wave as he stepped back to his side of the court. Overhead the announcer called the game as Argentina’s win and the crowd exploded with noise.

Shoyo was, unsurprisingly, the first one to bolt into the room the moment the doctor cleared Tobio with just a mild sprain. Tobio didn’t even have a chance to greet him before he was being slammed into with firm arms wrapping around him.

“Stupidyama,” Was all he said before his head was buried in Tobio’s neck and any remaining words were muffled into silence.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and Tobio looked up to see Hoshiumi and Ushijima standing awkwardly there. He waved them in, careful not to dislodge Shoyo and risk getting yelled at. 

Hoshiumi bounded up immediately, glaring Tobio in the eye and relaxing after a moment. The grin split up his face and he shot Ushijima a second one before returning to Tobio.

“We were worried it was serious, but if it was I think Shoyo would have yelled at you, so we were worried for nothing.” Hoshiumi explained, smacking Ushijima in the arm to explain who he was talking about.

“I would have, y’know.” Shoyo turned his head just enough to say before Tobio’s hand moved up to card through his hair and shove his face back down. There was a muffled curse before Shoyo gave in again, nuzzled into Tobio’s neck and got as comfortable as he could.

“No, I’m fine. I think I stretched it too far when I slipped on the sweat during the rally and it wasn’t able to handle the force of my jump. I’m sorry, I’ll apologize to the rest of the team as soon-” Two identical shrieks shocked Tobio into silence.

Shoyo and Hoshiumi’s faces were pressed together, glaring daggers at him.

“Sorry? You got hurt! We don’t want apologies, we want you to get better so we can kick their ass next time!” Hoshiumi yelled, an echoed sentiment from Ushijima behind him.

“If you say sorry again I’ll never forgive you. It wasn’t your fault, it was a freak accident and there was nothing any of us could have done. We let you rest after you slipped and it still happened. Shut up Tobio.” Shoyo added, shoulders squared like he was preparing himself to yell at Tobio again.

“You tell him, Sho-kun. Tobio-kun if you even think about apologizing again, I’m going to make Aran lecture you!” Atsumu’s voice yelled before Hoshiumi moved enough that Tobio could see the entirety of the team trying to peer through the doorway.

“Things happen, Kageyama, we don’t blame you.” Yaku’s voice came before he elbowed Atsumu out of the way.

“Technically it was my fault for not being able to get there.” Gao said quietly, looking rather small for once. “I should have had your back, but this won’t happen next time.”

“Ah.” Was all Tobio could say, blinking in surprise before he relaxed. The smallest smile curved onto his lips, familial affection warming every inch of him as he looked at his team before him. Of course, they wouldn’t blame him. He scrubbed his eyes once, grateful that none of them mentioned the tears already building in his eyes.

“You think too much.” Shoyo huffed beside him, the gentle press of his lips on Tobio’s forehead nearly rendering Tobio mute.

“Shu-shut up.” He managed to get out, trying to ignore the giggle Shoyo gave before he gave in to the urge and kissed him in front of the team.

“Nope!” Shoyo grinned, another kiss being dropped onto his forehead before the team started to laugh and jeer.

“Okay, okay I get it. Fuck off, someone help me up so we can meet with coach.” Tobio grumbled, pawing at Shoyo’s shoulder until Shoyo stepped close enough that he could grab on and pull himself up on his good foot.

“I think you mean so we can all go cry out our loss in private and you can blame yourself for a few hours in the bath.” Shoyo murmured, but thankfully only loud enough for Tobio himself to hear. “If you think you’re getting away from me that easily, I’ll kick you in the good foot.”

“Remind me to burn your volleyball shoes.” Tobio shot back, taking the crutches from Atsumu and scrubbing at his eyes once more. He sucked in a breath and nodded to the crowd of players.

“Let’s go meet with the coach then.”

The day after the game brought another day of crutches and more than one lecture from Aran and Iwaizumi about trying to leave them behind. Somehow, Shoyo had disappeared despite being the one to steal Tobio’s crutches in the first place.

“I’m just saying, maybe that ‘Ninja’ nickname is real.” Atsumu grumbled, shoulders still hunched over after Aran yelled at him. “I didn’t even do anything this time.”

“You stole them from Shoyo to paint them black and gold.” Tobio reminded him, humming when Atsumu swatted at him.

“Exactly! I was getting them back for you, but he gets away with it. It’s because he’s cute isn’t it? That’s so unfair, I’m adorable. Tobio-kun, your boyfriend is the worst.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Tobio said on instinct, wondering when he started to hate that response. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back to his bed and pull Shoyo in with him, spend the night like it was Italy all over again.

“... Dude.” Atsumu groaned, reaching over to shake him before realizing why that would be a bad decision. Instead he just shook his fists into the air.

“This is like when I spent six months trying to convince Suna to finally ask ‘Samu out. It’s going to kill me if I have to keep playing matchmaker to idiots. Tobio-kun, Shoyo is so in love with you it’s not even funny-”

“I know. I love him too.” Tobio said softly, watching Atsumu’s face in mild confusion. It twisted, first with a wide eyed glance then narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He mouthed out something Tobio couldn’t understand before finally slapping himself with a hand.

“Are you okay Atsumu-sa-”

“Shhh..shh.. No… I can’t… Then why on earth aren’t you asking him out?” Atsumu hissed and Tobio opened his mouth to answer before someone else cut in.

“Just because you want something, doesn’t always mean you’re ready for it. Right Tobio-chan?” Oikawa said as he was walking towards them, in his civilian clothes and yet still looking like he was going out for a date. The fleeting memory passed through Tobio’s mind of telling Shoyo to go ask Oikawa for a date and he supposed that might have been a mistake.

Atsumu was instantly on guard, despite Tobio’s own relaxed stance. He stepped in between them with a glower, eyes narrowed on Oikawa’s amused ones.

“And what could someone like  _ you _ want?”

“Calm down, Miya. I’m under strict orders from Shoyo that I’m not allowed to be mean to anyone until after the Olympics… Also if you don’t watch your tongue my husband will make you run extra laps for the rest of your life.” Oikawa smiled pleasantly, one Tobio learned long ago wasn’t actually all that nice. It softened though, as Oikawa looked around Atsumu and to Tobio, Tobio almost considered it real.

“Your husband?” Atsumu mumbled, trying to go through the list of who could make him do extra laps. “You’re not married to Aran, right?”

“Tobio, a walk? Without the peanut gallery?” Oikawa hummed, eyes looking at Atsumu's form up and down with a bored glance.

Tobio was almost curious to find out exactly how far that promise to Shoyo extended, but he knew Oikawa wouldn’t have come to him if it wasn’t important.

“Atsumu-san, it’s fine. Oikawa is my old senpai.”

“But isn’t he evil?”

“Only if you’re Ushijima-san. Otherwise he can be very nice.” Tobio nodded at Atsumu’s suspicious look and the blonde sighed. With another glare at Oikawa he turned and started walking towards the shop he’d been dragging Tobio too in the first place.

“I actually haven’t been mean to Ushijima in years… Can’t piss off the husband too much.” Oikawa said flippantly, and his eyes landed back on Tobio.

For a moment, despite Tobio being taller, he felt incredibly small like he was in middle school again. The same brown eyes that picked him apart and glowered at him from the bench, from across the net.

“Iwaizumi-san thinks you should call more on the weekends.” Tobio blurted the first thing that came to his mind. The change was instantaneous.

Oikawa’s head fell back with a loud laugh, body shaking as he let out his amusement. He grinned, bright and friendly, as he looked back at Tobio and tilted his head towards an outdoor tea shop.

“Of course he does, what he doesn’t tell you is there’s a twelve hour difference and he sleeps like a log when I call. Iwa-chan is just trying to be annoying.” Oikawa said fondly, offering a hand to hold Tobio’s crutches when he lowered himself to a seat before taking his own.

“Did Shoyo actually say you had to be nice?” Tobio asked after a server arrived to take their order and they were alone again.

“Well, specifically he said that if I was mean to you then he would break into my house and burn it down. I decided to be nice to everyone else out of the kindness of my heart.” Oikawa purred, smirking when Tobio gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously. I don’t have anything against the rest of your team. Ushijima annoys me, but I’ve gotten used to him.”

“Oh… So… why are you talking to me?”

“I did want to make sure you weren’t crippled, and my team seems to think that you’re my little brother so they said I couldn’t go back to the hotel until I checked on you.” Oikawa rolled his eyes dramatically, giving Tobio a look like he would understand annoying teams. He did. “But also I wanted to talk to you about Shoyo.”

Tobio straightened immediately, nearly knocking off his crutches as he stared at him.

“What?”

“Heavens, calm down, he’s not dying. I got some of the answers from when I walked up, but Shoyo’s a friend and I want to see him happy. You make him happy… Ugh I hate emotional moments, they’re so gross… I wanted to ask if you’re sure about waiting… No, no hear me out.” Oikawa held up a hand when Tobio’s mouth fell open. “You can say it’s none of my business, but I hate to tell you that me and Shoyo are close enough that it is my business. Shoyo’s willing to wait because he loves you, a lot, probably more than volleyball. But you’re not the only one in love with him, and everyone else is making a move.”

“So you think I should just make a move and ignore the whole reason we’re waiting?” Tobio asked with an unintentional sneer. The fear was growing in his belly, Oikawa wasn’t wrong, Tobio knew how others liked Shoyo. He knew how often Shoyo was flirted with, here and Brazil.

“Me, personally? Yeah, so he can stop complaining every time he calls about how bad he wants to kiss you. But this isn’t about me, it’s about Shoyo. I think you need to sit down and discuss things instead of just relying on your instinctual understanding. Me and Haji have known each other since we were born, but we had to put down rules and  _ talk _ when we decided it was time to get together. Hell we had a few conversations when I decided to move to Argentina because I knew part of him thought I was walking away from him.”

It took a long moment for Tobio to realize ‘Haji’ was Iwaizumi and even longer to realize that the concern on Oikawa’s face was completely and utterly real. Oikawa really was worried about him and Shoyo. He wasn’t reacting to Tobio’s glower because he understood, better than Tobio had realized until then.

“I get you have your reasons, and they’re probably volleyball related, but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk about what you both want now. Just because you’re rivals doesn’t mean you can’t be lovers too. If you’re  _ not _ ready, then you need to actually tell Shoyo that instead of just letting him pick it up. It’s a two-way relationship. You’re both good at understanding each other, but at some point you need to talk, only so much can be inferred Tobio. And if you hurt Shoyo, the entire country of Brazil will probably come kick your ass.” Oikawa said rather cheerfully.

“Ah.” Tobio tossed out the thought of Brazil kicking his as, and focused on the first part. He had just been pushing it off more and more, every time they got a step forward Tobio pushed the timeline further out.

First he planned it for when they both got back to Japan. Then when they met again overseas. After the night together he’d shoved it all the way out to the Olympics. Where was the finish line now? Retirement? Deathbeds?

“Oh.” He said again, almost hating the smug smile on Oikawa’s face.

“There you go, I knew you weren’t stupid Tobio-chan! Well… Sometimes. I’ll leave the conversation to you, unless you need some advice.” Oikawa hummed when Tobio shook his head. “ ‘Kay, that just leaves one more thing to talk about- What else has Iwa-chan been complaining about? I need something for the group chat to roast him for.”

Tobio planned the confession, he’d spent two and a half hours thinking it over and over again. Then Shoyo had walked into their shared hotel room and it had all gone out the window.

He stared numbly as Shoyo changed into his night clothes and smiled brightly at him.

“Tobio~ You look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you crying again? Should I sleep in your bed again then?” Shoyo teased, vibrant like the sun itself had decided to make an appearance before Tobio.

“You cried too and you asked to sleep in my bed.” Tobio said, mostly on instinct but Shoyo just giggled and shrugged.

“I like getting to sleep with you, you’re always clingy and cute. Plus it’s like coming home, every time you hold me.” The joking tone slipped away without much fanfare, leaving only the soft affection in Shoyo’s voice.

Tobio’s shoulders dropped as he felt the tension bleed out at Shoyo’s soft smile. He was lost in the way orange eyes gentled and looked through him,  _ into _ him. Shoyo stepped closer, Tobio’s name on his lips and Tobio opened his arms without a word.

Oikawa had been right, Tobio had been relying too much on how well Shoyo knew him. There wasn’t a chance that it wasn’t draining, relying only on intuition and half-confessions, to wait years for the one you loved.

“Tobio?” Shoyo asked again, but he didn’t hesitate. He moved directly to him, sinking down onto the bed and burrowing in Tobio’s arms like he belonged there.

“I love you.” Tobio murmured softly, lips pressed into Shoyo’s hair.

Under him, Shoyo stilled and Tobio could feel the fingers tugging at Tobio’s shirt in a way he’d come to understand was nervousness. He tilted his head up, nose brushing Tobio’s lips and blinked at him in confusion.

“I know, I love you too but what-”

“No, Shoyo. I love you… I don’t… I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing.” Tobio confessed, the heat of his cheeks making him look down at the bed before shooting back to Shoyo’s tilted head. “I love you. I love you so much, and I’ve… I’ve just been leaving you waiting without telling you if there was even a point to waiting.”

“Hey, you don’t need to go over this if you don’t want to.” Shoyo said lightly, letting go of Tobio’s shirt and straightening up. His warm hands settled on Tobio’s cheeks instead, comfortingly holding him.

Tobio wanted to kiss him forever. He wanted to stay like this until the world turned to dust and they became stars.

“No, Shoyo, I need to. Because I haven’t… You’ve been patient and I keep expecting you to wait but you don’t know why you need to wait. You don’t even have a half decent reason to not tell me to forget it and move on with someone who’s right there. I can’t believe I have to say it but Oikawa was right.” Tobio pressed his forehead against Shoyo’s when the smaller man’s nose scrunched.

“If he threatened you-”

“No, no. Nothing like that. He just… Told me about some things that he and Iwaizumi-san had to go through.” Tobio murmured, trying to memorize the warmth under his fingertips as they settled on Shoyo’s hips. “And how it’s like us… I… am not good at talking.. But I should, sometimes. Because I kept running away from you and I didn’t even realize it.”

Shoyo didn’t say anything, just waited patiently for Tobio to suck in a breath to continue.

Again, Tobio was struck with just how well Shoyo knew him.

“I love you, and I want to be with you. But I was afraid we’d get distracted by each other or by volleyball and I didn’t want to have to say goodbye to you. I said I’d confess when we met in Japan again, but I didn’t and I just kept backing out because I wanted you where I knew you’d never leave. But I want more…. Ugh Oikawa was right, emotional talks are gross.” Tobio’s upper lip curled. This was so much harder than he meant it to be. He had planned an entire dinner (advice from Atsumu), a walk through the park (Aran), karaoke with the team (Bokuto), and finally confessing after the night ended and they were walking home so Tobio could walk and talk (Iwaizumi).

Shoyo laughed though, laughed high and clear like he couldn’t imagine being happier than right in this moment. He squished Tobio’s cheeks with his hands and pulled him down just enough to brush their lips together.

“I love you too, even if you don’t know how to explain what you’re thinking.” Shoyo promised with another almost kiss. “Do you want to try dating now? If it’s too much then we can always try again later.”

Tobio’s mouth was drier than it had ever been before, but he nodded. There was nothing more that he wanted, right now, than to know Shoyo loved him too and that they could be together.

“Then I accept your confession, Scaredy-yama, and don’t worry we can go over everything. I’ll even let you just nod or shake your head so you don’t talk yourself into a nap. Just one thing.” Shoyo said, letting go of Tobio’s cheeks to lock his hands behind his neck instead.

Tobio debated on telling him to just shut up about talking himself into a nap. That had only happened once, Tobio didn’t like talking for a reason. It was exhausting.

“Anything.” Tobio finally breathed, feeling Shoyo’s smile on his lips.

“Kiss me already.”

So Tobio did.

**Author's Note:**

> First non-angst Kagehina, I think it came out well, lemme know in the comments!


End file.
